The Daughter of Rebellion
by wastedeverdeen
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's daugher is Reaped for a Quarter Quell. I promise it's a lot better than it sounds! I'm not good at writing summaries. Rated M because it's The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm not going to start any more stories before I finish this one and Katniss's Decision! I will make oneshots, but nothing with chapters! But I've always liked the idea of Katniss and Peeta's daughter being Reaped for a games, so here you are. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you!**

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins!**

Nobody gets sleep the night before Reaping Day. We're all wondering if this is going to be our last night as ourselves, not worrying if we're going to die or not. I'm no exception. I'm still in the bowl with at least a hundred other slips. I'm fortunate though. There are only four slips with my name. And others have at least thirty.

Last year, I had to watch my best friend's older sister get called. She volunteered for her, because there was no way she would have been able to take care of their younger sister alone. I watched my best friend walk to the stage, where many others have stood. Including both my parents. She was drowned in the hands of a murderer. In the hands of a Career.

The sun shines brightly through my open window in Victor's Village. The birds chirp just like any other day. There is a slight knock on my bedroom door. I sit up and take a deep breath, trying to put myself together. "Come in." I say, just loud enough.

My father walks in with a cheese bun in hand. He genuinely smiles and reaches forward, handing me the cheese bun. "Get any sleep?" He says. I don't look at him. Nor reply. He should I didn't. I'm not safe.

"That was a stupid question." He murmurs more to himself than me.

"It's okay." I barely get my voice above a whisper. "What if it's me? I've gotten lucky and you know it."

"No, you're name is only in there four-" He tries to say, but I cut him off.

"You know as just as well as I do that they put my name in there more than five times! I'm the Mockingjays daughter for crying out loud!" I say while throwing the cheese bun at the door.

I fall to the floor and just look at it. Broken into pieces, damaged. Just like how everybody is on Reaping Day.

"Sweetie, come here." My dad says holding out his arm. I walk over to them trying not to let my fear show, but once I get enveloped into his arms, I feel like I'm home.

Ryder only has 2 slips with his name. Or that's what we think. He's only thirteen, and I would rather die, than have him walk to that stage. But I can't volunteer for him. He's a boy, and I'm a girl.

"Is everything all right in here?" My mother says, but once she sees the way my father has me in his arms she hurries over and whispers something in dad's ear. He nods and lets go of me, giving me a kiss on my head, and walking out towards Ryder's room.

"Let's go get you cleaned and ready to go." She helps me stand up and walks me to the bathroom, even starting the water. She leaves and I strip down. My father is helping Ryder get ready just like he does every year.

I step into the shower and start thinking. I remember the day clearly. The day President Paylor was assassinated. I woke up, and my parents were on the couch, my mother in tears. Dad was holding her, stroking her hair, whispering things into her ear. The rest of that day was unusually quiet. Mom didn't hunt, and dad didn't bake. I asked dad that night what happened, and he willingly told me that Paylor had been assassinated.

They help elections that next week for the new President. The winner was a woman, and her name was President Matilda Caverly. The next year The 76th Annual Hunger Games would begin, and I would be ten.

Ever since I turned twelve the morning of The Reaping has been rigid. Worse since my brother turned twelve.

This year, was a Quarter Quell. The 100th Annual Hunger Games.

For the past 25 years my parents have been Mentors to children who never make it home. They try with all of their might to make sure the children make it home, but they never do.

Reaping day is also when I say goodbye to my parents for about a month. They travel to the Capitol, and watch their tributes die.

About twenty minutes have passed, and I should have been out about ten minutes ago. I hop out and walk into my bedroom to find one of my grandmother's soft blue dress. The same one that my mother wore. I quickly put it on, and I call my mother to come and help me.

She comes in a starts braiding my hair to my head. She makes two braids along the side of my head and then bobby pins them together, giving the illusion of one braid on my head. I look exactly like her.

I stare in the mirror, and I don't see myself. I see my mother, young, beautiful, and alive on the day of The Reaping.

I turn around and hug her with everything I have. Remember your name is only in there four times. I tell myself over and over, but it doesn't work. I'm still deathly afraid of being called.

I walk downstairs and see my father helping Ryder put on his belt and tuck in his shirt. I've completely forgot about Ryder. He's only thirteen, but still deathly terrified. My father looks up at him, smiles, and pulls him in for a hug. Ryder is the one to let go. He looks at mom, and runs towards her tears just pouring down his face.

I look over at dad, and I walk over to him with confidence, but once my blue eyes meet his I was a goner. I start crying, and he's there to comfort me. "I love you so much, Lilly." He says twisting his finger through my hair.

"I love you too, daddy." I say into his neck. I haven't called him 'daddy' since I was five. He pulls me closer and we just stand there until the alarm goes off, saying that it's time. I pull away, and I'm shaking. My eyes are bugging out of my head. I turn towards the door, take a deep breath pulling myself together. Ryder places his hand in mine, and we walk out the door hand in hand.

**Hopefully you liked that! I really did, and writing this was very natural. I didn't have to think about what was going to happen next. It just happened. So reviews are appreciated once again! Thank you **

**~Paige**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm hoping you guys enjoyed the first chapter! My plan is to update every Wednesday, but if I get enough reviews I will update sooner! I really love reviews, and it encourages me to continue with the story soo please. Review? For me?**

**And Lilly's thoughts are in Italics!**

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Lilly**

The closer we get, the slower Ryder walks. He's terrified, and has every right to be. Mom and dad walk behind us hand in hand. Who could even begin to imagine what they're thinking right now.

When we reach the square it's only half full; the other half lining up to get their blood taken. I direct Ryder do the boy section and he walks into line slowly. Twitching almost. I stand with my head held high at the girls section. I've never been a big fan of the Peacekeepers pricking my finger for blood, but it's necessary. I get my finger pricked and head over to the section with the fifteen year olds.

The square it utterly silent. You can hear the sounds of shuffling shoes, and forced breathing. Five minutes goes by and we're still standing here. Heart pounding, sweating. The heat is unbearable here in District 12. It's hard to get anything done with the hot and humid climate.

I begin to get lost in my thoughts when escort, Lilith Caverly, takes the stage. She taps on the microphone twice, as if she is testing it, and begins her long speech. "Welcome, welcome! The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 100th Annual Hunger Games." She has completely forgotten the Propaganda Film. I begin looking around and see confused looks on everybody's face. They are all thinking the same thing. Where is the film? "As usual ladies first" Her heels click against the concrete and she makes her way over to the reaping bowl.

_It's okay, Lilly. Your name is only in there four times. They're not going to pick you. They're not going to pick you._ Lilith reaches in and pulls out a name. I take deep breaths. I look down at the ground right as she steps in front of the microphone. I don't want to see the face of whoever is chosen.

I can hear her opening the slip of paper and her taking a deep breath through the microphone. I look up, and she has a devilish smirk on her face. _Who is it?_ She takes another deep breaths and the name Lilly Mellark rings throughout the square.

I wish I could see my face. I bet it's priceless, the people in the Capitol are probably laughing. I'm still glued to my spot. I turn around to see my parent's faces. In shock, dreadful looks of sorrow. I swallow and look over at my brother who has tears just pouring down his face.

I take a deep breath and begin to ascend the pathway that the girls have made for me. I look back up to Lilith, and she is getting irritated. I can't let my fear show. This will be broadcasted later tonight throughout Panem, and people will call me a weakling. I'm the Mockingjays daughter. I cannot be afraid.

I begin walking up to Lilith with my head high. _Do not be afraid. Do not cry._ I hear a shrill cry from behind me. I turn around to see Ryder running up to me. Peacekeepers are surely following him. I get down on my knee and grab his face. "Ryder, you need to go back, okay? I'm going to be fine. I promise."

"No, I'm not going to let you go!" I can barely understand him.

"Ryder, I have to. Go back into your section." I push him into the twelve year old boys, and they push him back to where he needs to be. I graciously smile at them, and look back up to Lilith. She is motioning me forward, and I'm not planning on causing her any more grief.

She pulls me up onto the stage roughly and makes me stand on her right side. "And now, for the boys." She walks over the other reaping bowl and picks out the first name her hand encounters. She walks back over to the microphone, and opens the name. She begins to speak clearly into the microphone, "Tyler Johnson!" She barely finishes the name, and I already know that I will be the one to kill him. He bullies Ryder at school. I told him to stop, and he punched me in the face.

He walks up to the stage in shock, and Lilith tells us to shake hands. My hand is in his for about seconds before I pull away, and I'm being led into the Justice Building.


End file.
